


Wrapped in Candlelight

by SakuraWindChime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, YOI Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWindChime/pseuds/SakuraWindChime
Summary: ‘He was so blessed to have the gift of moments like these, with a wondrous man wrapped in candlelight and a warm dog resting between them.’A snowstorm has caused a blackout across the city and Viktor and Yuuri are left to reminisce amongst the candles, while Yuuri battles against his burning desire for his friend.





	Wrapped in Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyeingdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyeingdoll/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for dyeingdoll, with the prompts: roommates, friends to lovers, omegaverse, and fluff. ^.^
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [Cenerea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenerea/pseuds/Cenerea)  
> , who also experienced a power cut while editing this XD

A sudden burst of vibration from his mobile phone on the granite countertop startled Yuuri out of his mental checklist.

_Would the perishable food last? Was Viktor warm enough?_

The power had been out for about an hour, casting their block and a few others into darkness, and the chilling snowstorm outside the window continued to rage with no sign of abating anytime soon. Yuuri’s alpha instincts had been buzzing beneath his skin since the world turned black, urging him to ensure Viktor’s care and survival. Several times Viktor had attempted to get him to relax, but to no avail. He was fairly certain that Viktor had asked for a glass of water just to give him something _else_ to do, rather than pace around with anxious energy.

With a small sigh, Yuuri turned off the faucet and retrieved his mobile to view the waiting text message. Some of the tension finally released from his shoulders, buoyant relief immediately flowing through his veins.

“Phichit replied!” Yuuri called upon entering the living room, using the torch from his mobile phone as a guide. “He’s crashing at Leo’s house until the roads have been cleared.”

Viktor craned his head over the back of the sofa. “That’s good news. Chris basically said the same, so there’s no need for you to worry anymore.”

Halting midway in placing the glass on the coffee table, Yuuri blinked up, owlish. “I-I never said I was worried.”

A soft smile tugged at Viktor’s lips. The flickering glow of the candles played lovingly over his features, his silver hair luminous in the dark. “Come on, Yuuri, we both know that you can’t sit still when you’re anxious.”

And his heart did that funny, fluttering thing in his chest that had become more frequent as of late. After so many years of being friends, of living together in their house share, of course he knew. But, having it confirmed and laid bare without Yuuri needing to vocalise it, that Viktor simply _knew_ , gave him a pleasant tingling sense of belonging and security.

“Ah, well, can’t argue with that,” he conceded, sheepish, before finally placing the glass and straightening. Yuuri took a breath, willing his traitorous heart to calm; Viktor was a _friend_. “Do you need anything else? More cushions, or blankets, or-”

“All I need right now,” Viktor interrupted with his arms outstretched, making grabbing motions with his hands. “Is for my doting alpha to come and sit beside me.” His bow lips formed a gorgeous, almost heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri’s face flushed with heat, absolutely not missing the implication in that charming request. Though, in that moment it was true: Yuuri was an alpha caring for an omega as per his duty. Viktor simply stated fact.

Longing raged within his heart, spurring him onward.

“Fine,” Yuuri agreed evenly, Viktor letting out a whoop of victory. “Just don’t complain if Makka moves because I’m taking her stretching space,” he teasingly warned when he peeled back one of the blankets to reveal the sleeping form of Viktor’s poodle.

“Nonsense! She loves her jumper-wearing snuggle buddy,” Viktor insisted by patting the cream fabric beside the pair. 

“Sure, sure.” Yuuri tried his best to keep his tone light, as to not betray the nervous excitement sizzling under his skin for being invited to be so intimately close with the striking man before him.

Cushions and blankets lined the edges of the seat in a plush invitation. Yuuri utterly adored the delighted sound Viktor had made with every item he gathered to keep them warm, like he had been given a gift. The nest Viktor had made with Yuuri’s provisions made him almost purr with pleasure, his excitement spiking from being invited into it.

He slipped in and settled the blanket over himself, Makkachin immediately wriggling under it to rest her head on his legs. Viktor chuckled, adjusting his body to accommodate the rest of the poodle, and stretched his arm over the back of the sofa. The warmth of Viktor’s body permeated through their shared space and the fingers softly playing with the tips of Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri was going to combust, despite the frigid winter blackout, he was sure of it. ‘Death by prolonged exposure to captivating omega,’ his report would read.

“So…” Yuuri started, breaking the comfortable silence, because he had to do something to draw his mind away from the temptation to give into his desires. “It’s just us tonight.”

 _…Amazing distraction, well done Yuuri_.

Viktor hummed. “We rarely get the chance; we’re either not home at the same time or Phichit or Chris are here. It’s nice.”

Viktor’s wrist slowly shifted to caress the skin of Yuuri’s nape, muting any response Yuuri had. It took all of his will to prevent the moan from slipping past his lips at the subtle scenting, head tilting to the side to offer Viktor better access. Thrumming desire lit across his body, eyes closing, getting lost to the sensation that should only be shared between mates. Though he and Viktor had never been ones to follow society’s conventions.

The ministrations halted.

“Is that candle…?” Viktor’s low voice sounded amused as it petered off.

Dazed, Yuuri opened his eyes with languid blinks in an effort to break his fevered spell. “Huh?”

He followed Viktor’s gaze to the questionable item on the T.V. cabinet opposite of them, and promptly felt his mouth drop open at his foolish decision to place _that_ right there. _That_ certainly did not help his flustered heart.

A loud groan reverberated past his lips, as he slapped a hand to his forehead. “Don’t even ask, it came from Chris’ room.”

Viktor’s chuckle chimed around the room. “That explains all.”

 _Dazzling_.

Yuuri shook himself out of his stupor.

“I think Phichit gave it to him for Christmas once, I remember him scouring the internet for it.”

Viktor’s fingers resumed their tranquil dance over his hairline and Yuuri had to suppress a shiver. He turned to see those azure eyes trained on him, flickering light waltzing over their surface while a wry smile lit his face.

“We made the worst decision allowing those two to meet. They’re like our very own inappropriate tag team, completely unable to keep their minds out of the gutter when together.”

A snort escaped from Yuuri before he was able to stop. “You can’t talk!” he accused, pointing a finger. “You can be just as inappropriate, Mister I-strip-when-I-get-drunk.”

“ _Oh_?” Viktor lilted, raising an eyebrow. “Yuuri Katsuki, may I remind you that we met because you were off your face drunk at a college party?” Yuuri opened his mouth to rebut, but Viktor removed the hand from his neck to hush him with a slender fingertip. “Wearing only a tie and your underwear, grinding on me whilst slurring that I was the prettiest omega you’d ever seen.”

Heat bloomed under Yuuri’s skin, sweltering warmth flushing through him while his hands flew up to hide his face from the Cheshire grin that adorned Viktor’s. Honestly, he would probably still do that now; the sentiment had not changed in all the years of knowing him. If anything, it had escalated into burning desire barely suppressed.

“You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?” He groused, the words muffled by his palms.

The cushions dipped when Viktor shifted, breath ghosting tantalisingly over his skin. His fingers were gently pried away, revealing Viktor’s face to be alarmingly close.

_Beautiful._

Viktor was radiant, scent exuding nothing but delight.

“Never. I was charmed.” His voice was soft, almost wistful.

Yuuri’s gaze darted around, not able to stare any longer lest he lost all the resolve that he had spent too long building. Friendship was easy, safe; more could make him lose a relationship he treasured too dearly. Think of something else, _anything_ -

“Ah- _hah_!”

He bolted up, simultaneously startling Viktor and disturbing Makkachin enough to let out a small woof. Her head settled back onto his knee, while Viktor’s focus remained on Yuuri despite his surprise.

_Two can play this game._

“That reminds me of the time you commissioned that _dakimakura_ with you on it! Claiming you’d thought I’d appreciate it because I’m Japanese,” he teased triumphant.

Yuuri took great pleasure in seeing a violent blush rapidly cover Viktor’s nose, spreading over his cheeks and curving over his ears. _One point to all_.

Turning his head away, Viktor mumbled with a pout, “Chris talked me into it.”

“And when have we ever trusted Chris’ suggestions,” Yuuri laughed, reaching out to pat his shoulder in mock sympathy.

“Well…” Petulance seeped into Viktor’s tone. “I was _trying_ to impress you.”

“I was!” He continued to giggle, bringing a hand up to wipe away a few tears. “Especially by how much money that must have cost you.”

Viktor crossed his arms over his chest while Yuuri quieted from his laughing fit, until an almost predatory smirk curled Viktor’s lips. A single finger came to rest on his chin as his eyes slid to a sideways glance, ensnaring Yuuri’s complete attention.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor rumbled, drawing out the syllables.

Something in Yuuri’s chest sparked, igniting a flame that consumed all of his breath. He knew that voice meant Viktor’s brilliant mind was about to devour him until he was only dust, but _damn_ the intensity of it making him weak at the knees.

“Let’s not forget about that birthday hamper of various things to put in my tea.”

Yuuri hung his head, vividly remembering his embarrassment.

_Touché. Two points to Viktor._

“I thought you just liked putting different flavours in your tea and that’s why you always used jam. How was I supposed to know cinnamon and mint were against the custom?”

“What can I say? Us Russians are just too sweet,” Viktor practically sang.

He peered over the rim of his glasses to witness the wide, cheeky grin decorating Viktor’s face. Makkachin stirred and Yuuri idly stroked the curls on her head, a tender smile forming at each treasured memory they had created together.

“We got better though, didn’t we?” Yuuri sighed wistfully.

“Yeah,” Viktor replied, soft. “As we got to know each other more.”

Affection roared within Yuuri’s heart. He was so blessed to have the gift of moments like these, with a wondrous man wrapped in candlelight and a warm dog resting between them. Lovingly domestic and _exactly_ what college Yuuri had dreamed about when the first embers of his crush had kindled.

The fabrics of their nest rustled. A gentle finger hooked under Yuuri’s chin and, like a moth to a flame, drew his gaze to be lost in gorgeous azure. His body instinctively leant toward Viktor, irrevocably attracted with no intention to retreat.

_Stunning._

“Do you know what is the best gift I have ever been given?” Viktor murmured in the small space between their lips.

Yuuri’s breath shuddered, Viktor’s touch smouldering on his skin. “What was it?”

Viktor closed his eyes, seemingly needing to take a moment while his scent spiked and thickened.

“You.”

Full, silver lashes lifted to reveal azure once more and Yuuri felt his resolve rapidly crumble. His furious heart pounded against his chest with nervous adrenaline. The clawed grip he held slipped away from the edge of friendship; taking the plunge to let go, to entertain the idea that Viktor may have fallen just as deeply.

“Having you come into my life and staying in it for this long is a greater gift than I could have ever wished for.”

The rubble littered around Yuuri as the pieces of his resolve plummeted down ever faster.

_You can have this._

Thrilled anticipation charged the air, searing their mingling breaths.

And _oh_ , how he _wanted_ it.

Yuuri leaned in further until there was but a wick’s distance between them.

“And what if this gift wished to stay around for the rest of it?”

There was a small gasp at his whispered promise. Viktor’s eyes glistened with a coating of joyous tears. Yuuri raised a hand to cup Viktor’s jaw, tenderly brushing his thumb over soft, heated skin.

“Then I’d be the luckiest man alive.”

Their lips met, tentative at first before hastily escalating into blazing fire, the frigid winter long forgotten in the smouldering summer of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Dakimakura (Japanese): Type of large body pillow.
> 
> ~
> 
> This is the fluffiest Viktuuri I've ever written and I loved every minute of it, I hope you guys did too!
> 
> Join me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SakuraWindChime)  
> [Tumblr](sakurawindchime.tumblr.com)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sakurawindchime)  
> 


End file.
